My Boyfriend's A Vampire!
by EmmaHotness16
Summary: Semma. What if Sean felt pulled towards Jays gang because they were vampires who had glamoured him into wanting to join them? Upon Sean's disappearance, Emma tried moving on but almost 2 years later, he shows up at her doorstep late at night. Nothing like your ex coming back as a vampire, and still in love with you! That's complicated, and it gets worse when people target them..
1. How Did We Get Here?

**AUTHORS IMPORTANT SIDE NOTE: SO JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS, Sean's been missing from Degrassi since his and Emma's break up so Emma just moved on, thinking he screwed his life up and was missing in action with Jay and his bad gang. She has no idea whats to come tehe. By the way it's like season 7..  
**

**(((**)))**

Emma looked up as she felt a small splatter of water hit her forehead. She stood outside Degrassi and sighed. It's been raining every day for the past week.

"Looks like it's gonna rain again." she told Manny.

Manny nodded and dug into her purse for her umbrella, "Geez where is Spike?" she asked as she found it and opened it, the two of them scooted under it for shelter.

A lot has changed since almost 2 years ago... like Emma herself. She had grown into a beautiful 17 year old girl, who had flawless skin and still those long heavenly sent legs and signature smile. Her hair was blonder, and longer. Her hazel eyes popped with a little mascara and she wore a hip hugging dark blue jean skirt and white tank top with a thin grey zip up sweater over it from the weather.

This was her last year in Degrassi, and then she was headed for big things! She was looking at colleges, and University's too that were offering scholarship for her perfect grades.. all she had to do, was keep them up! She really wanted this, wanted to travel. She knew it'd be hard, and a little expensive, but it's what she wanted.

What else has changed? OH, Snake was better again, and him and Spike took Jack on tons of vacations this year. Emma was happy for her family but missed them when they went on long trips but Snake deserved it. OH, and her and Manny were friends again, the best, after their fight a while back and another one that took place over Chris and Liberty last year. But Chris was just a rebound boyfriend. From you know who. But we won't get into that. Emma liked to try to forget **_him. _**The boy who broke her heart...

I guess she'll fill you in on him, Sean Cameron. He'd be 18 now wherever the heck he was. Ever since he left her for his 'cool new friends', he's been missing in action and Emma bet he went on the bad path she expected he would because of Jay Hogart. It still saddened her sometimes to think about, but it's been a long time, and she tried to move on. She had hoped Sean wouldn't fall into their habits... but he must of. Degrassi was weird without him, and it was a painful break up at a painful time so she tried tried to move on with getting Snake back to health and using Chris as rebound. It helped, with Sean not around at all anymore...

She's heard people sometimes, say they saw him around at night, saying something was _different_ about him. She wished she could see him, just to know what they meant, she couldn't help but worry. It was **Sean**. Her first love. But... that was done now wasn't it? She hadn't heard of anybody seeing him recently so maybe he was gone for good and her feelings needed to go for good too. That's why she accepted Peter's flirtation this year. It helped also he was the principles son who was also Emma's scholarship reference. Mrs H would work hard for Emma, as long as Emma kept Peter happy. They weren't 'officail' yet, but even Manny knew he was going to ask soon.

"Look, there's Peter." giggled Manny, nudging her hips into Emma's.

Emma was so zoned out she almost stumbled, and put her hair behind her ears. She smiled a little, seeing him come over and wave.

"You wanna walk home with me?" he grinned sheepishly at Emma, standing a bit in the rain, showing how much he'd do just to be around her.

Emma smiled, blushing a bit and looked down, "Sure." she nodded and shared a look with Manny who smirked and watched her go. When they were out of sight, Manny frowned, eyeing them. She just didn't see it, the 'spark'. She'd only seen Emma truly in love with only one guy before...but that guy was gone. Manny never knew what happened to Sean. I guess none of them truly did, but it never made sense to Manny that he just vanished like that. They were friends too you know?

((*))

"Your project today in Kwans class was really good." Peter told Emma on the walk home, holding an umbrella over himself and her.

She smiled kindly, "Thanks."

He teased, "But that's not normal for you, right? Getting the best marks."

Emma shrugged, adjusting the bag on her shoulders. She really was blossoming into a beautiful young woman, Peter couldn't help but eye her white shirt, noticing the wet cleveage that hung out.

"Yours was good too." Emma said, snapping him out of it and gave an odd look when he jumped.

In the shadows, over by the trees, somebody was watching them. They had great sense of hearing, and heard Emma talking to Peter as they walked through the rain. They had also seen and caught Peter staring at Emma in a way he _shouldn't_ of, and a low growl was heard.

"This is me." Emma declared, stopping just outside her house and ran her fingers through her hair. She was just his height, and he stared into her eyes. She was so model like, and so sweet, angelic..yet mouthy when she had to be.

"You wanna go on a date with me Emma Nelson?" Peter asked with a grin

Emma looked at him and then down at her feet smiling. Did she? She actually wasn't sure now that it was said out loud. I mean, Peter was cute and all but something, _something_ always held her back.

"Sure." she said, pushing herself to agree and bared the smile at him and he nodded, excited.

As she watched him grab a pen out of his pocket and begin to write on her hand, she eyed him. Cute as he was...he wasn't her type. He should be. But he wasn't.

"So I'll see you on the weekend" he told her, finishing his number on her hand, "Saturday night." he cringed as he said embarrassed. "I'll borrow my moms car to come pick you up.

Emma shrugged her shoulders, "Alright." she laughed a little.

"Ok." he grinned, "See you later Miss Nelson"

She stood in silence, watching him go. She wondered why no body could catch her eye like some guy did when she was only 15. She suddenly yelped, noticing now she was in the pouring rain since he took the umbrella.

In the shadows, the mysterious figure watched her turn around and laugh a little as she ran through the rain, running through the puddles and into her house.**_ T_**he blue eyes that watched her seemed to hesitate, then look determined.**_  
_**

(((((**********))))))))))

_Manny: I can't believe he asked you out! I'm so coming over tomorrow and you gotta tell me everything!  
_

Emma giggled a bit, on the phone with Manny and cleaning up around her room, "You wanna come over tonight?" she asked, glancing at her window. The storm was making a tree slam its branches against the window and she eyed it wearily. Creepy.

"Snake and mom took Jack on another trip to Niagara Falls this week." Emma bit her lip, "I'm all alone."

"In that big ol spooky house?" Manny giggled, "I can't tonight, but tomorrow I'll come over soon as I can!"

Emma sat on the end of her bed, grumbling, it was probably a Spinner thing. The two were at it again, but Emma was sure it was Manny just being Manny. She kept her heart locked up tight since Craig Mannings ever hurt her, so her and Spinner were just fooling around again.

"OKaaay." she sighed.

"Night Em! Love you." Manny sang and hung up.

Emma did the same and looked down at the floor. She got lost in her thoughts as she felt something kinda watching her and gasped a bit when she swore she saw a shadow by the window. Her eyes darted around, and shivers ran up her spine. Girl, alone in the house, late at night. Classic horror movie beginning.

She put her phone to her ear again after dialing Libertys number. Nothing. She dragged her feet up the stairs, and sadly hung up. Liberty was focusing a lot on herself this year, trying to also get into a good school for University. Since Jt had died last year, Libertys been finally coming around and so was Emma. It was a hard year for everyone.

Emma had changed into her short loose shorts and a white tank top and as she walked up into the kitchen, her hour glass body showed off just how much she had grown up.

The front door knocked and Emma jumped a bit, looking at it with fear in her eyes. It was almost midnight. Who would be knocking at this house?

She shut her eyes, muttering to herself stop feeling so paranoid. This was the second night now since being left alone without family, feeling like she was being watched. All she knew, it was probably just Joey checking up on her, like her parents always asked him too.

She opened the door, fluttering her eyes a bit from the heavy rain and wind. Nothing. The wind was roaring from the storm, sending out a loud whistle and Emma saw nobody on her door step. Maybe she had just thought she heard a knock?

This was too friggen creepy.

Emma took a deep breath, just as a thunder crackled from the grey stormy clouds and she yelped to then roll her eyes at herself. Toughin up! Emma turned and went to shut the door.

"_Emma_." she heard.

She froze, but didn't turn yet. It sounded _so familiar_. And what happened to the fact _nobody_ was there a second ago? Emma turned slowly, looking over her shoulder until she turned face to face with who she thought it was. Sean Cameron. Only he looked older, hair grown a bit more, and body taller, muscular. He was a _man. _ I mean Emma, who sweared she hated the guy, had a hard time looking away. It didn't help that he stood in the rain with his classic white wife beater on, becoming a little see-through and clinging to his every ab. His skin looked flawless.

Emma finally ripped her eyes off him and locked eyes with him. That's when she noticed he didn't look all very good. His eyes were red, skin flushed, and his face looked like it was struggling with actual pain. Was he hurt? Emma scanned him worriedly.

Something was different about him. He wasn't the boy who broke her heart anymore, well, guess he was but he looked so different and they were now grown up.

She tried to pick her mouth up but was in too much shock to talk. For once, Emma Nelson was speechless.

"Sean?..." her heart pounded too quickly for her to catch her breath.

**_/How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know_**

**_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)_**

**_{Decode-paramore}/_**

His eyes use to be her favorite asset about him, and though still the same, they were slightly different. They seemed more...alert, and icy looking.

Emma had backed up, walking backwards and she shut the door after him as he walked in when she _invited _him in.

He swallowed hard, and seemed to be nervous or something. "Are...are you okay?" she had to ask.

The corner of his mouth twitched up a little. Leave it to Emma to know him better than anyone.

"I don't look _okay_?" he asked her. He gazed at her too and she wasn't stupid, his eyes scanned down her long legs and back up to her new upper body. She was a young woman now, and this jerk thought he could get away with checking her out!

She crossed her arms almost madly and he tried not to smirk. She was still Emma, but different.

He seemed pale to her, though it was a nice color against his skin, she began to wonder if it was drugs. Had he gotten into drugs? Damn them. Damn Jay and Alex and those freaks for ruining Sean..

"I can get you a hot chocolate or something." she said, finally turning.

His eyes followed her to the kitchen, and his wet clothes were leaking a bit at the spot he stood in.

"Or something." he muttered, staring at her retreated back.

Emma put the sinks faucet on, she thought she heard him say something, but first things first. He was probably cold as ever from being out there in the storm. As she put water in her kettle, she remembered and knew they had ended things rough but it'd been a _long _time and she had moved on . . right? I mean, he probably did too _so_, this was just progress, a friend helping an old friend. They could be _friends_, right?

If he was in trouble, she'd help. That was the type of person she was.

She put the kettle on the stove and then turned to yelp a little, pressing back on the sinks counter when Sean was standing directly infront of her. When the, excuse her language but, _frig did he get over here?!_

"Sean!" she breathed, putting her hand on her chest and trying to catch her breath, "Don't sneak up on people like that!"

He stared at her, and when she calmed down, her eyes locked on his too. Where had he been all this time?

"sorry." was all he muttered, looking around her kitchen. Everything seemed the same. Besides Emma. She was always a pretty girl, but now she was breath taking gorgeous.. only seemed right for how long it's been.

She eyed him at the corner of her eye, and turned to grab two mugs, just as she heard thunder crack outside the house again.

"Sean..is there someone you wanna...call?" she asked, turning back and put the mugs on the table. She noticed her fingers a little shakey and one of the mugs almost slipped off the table. Sean caught it. Rather quickly. She gasped sharply and looked at him, and back to the mug. He handed it out for her to grab but noticed her eyeing him and he decided to change the subject.

"Nobody to call." he said, turning his head towards her fridge and staring at her sweet little family photo. Sometimes, he even missed Snake.

Emma's heart clenched. _It had to be drugs._

"Sean you can stay here if you need a place to stay tonight. You can have my parents room, they're gone for a little while, but you're gonna have to start talking.." she cringed a bit, "Just showing up here, after you've been gone so long.."

"You noticed?" he asked rather icily.

Emma was taken back and tilted her head at him but he didn't give her a long time to think.

"I just.." his voice was so much deeper now, manlier. Emma knew he was a year older than her and it'd been some time since she saw him but he really looked almost even in his twenties. He seemed so much more mature. He'd give those Degrassi boys a run for their money.

He closed his eyes and opened them, "Thanks for letting me crash. I'll explain everything tomorrow."

Emma jumped, and noticed Sean didn't when the kettle went off. She nodded slightly and then went to it, taking it off the stove. Her heart ached for him, did he really have nobody to call? What if it was worse than she thought? What if he committed a murder?! What if he was wanted?!

"Emma." he said her name again and her breath stopped.

She turned to look over her shoulder at him and then turned with the kettle to fill the cups, "Yea?" she peaked up a little up at him.

He opened his mouth, but before he got to speak, the lights flickered. They both looked up, waiting for it to stop.

He looked back at her, watching her face twist a little and slowly smiled remembering she hated the dark. As she looked away from lights and back to him, she admitted, "It's been kind of a creepy night.."

He smirked a little. Same old Emma. Though it didn't help that she did have good reason to fear tonight, to even fear him.

"You're alone. That can be scary."

Emma eyed him, wondering if there was more to that sentence. She snapped out of it, grabbing a mug and offered it to him. He seemed to glance over, at her and the cup and he sadly smiled.

Geez, that smile.. .she hadn't seen those dimples in forever.. the way it caved into his cheeks.

Emma blinked and watched him finally take it, his fingers slowly grasping the cup she held and his fingers grazed her fingers. She gasped, and yes she felt a bit of those old tingles and tried to ignore the butterflies, but she also felt the cold icy temperature of his hands.

He even looked her dead in the eye, knowing what she felt.

"You're freezing.." she bluntly said.

He chuckled, staring down at the drink in his hands, "I know." he then frowned, rather deeply. Emma noticed him not even take a sip.

Her face cringed, she just, she **knew** something was wrong and she was dying to know.

"I know our last..." she drifted off, rolling her eyes, ".._conversation_ with another was kinda..brutal. But I want to help you, Sean. You do seem like you need some help?"

"Would I come to Emma Nelson if I didn't?" he slightly teased.

She hid her blush, and wished her old feelings for him would go away right now. This was just Sean. They **could** be friends. Besides, she was kinda with Peter now. Peter, Peter, Peter. Emma kept silently reminding herself

She joked back, "Well this is progress, Sean Cameron going through step 1, admitting he has a problem. And step two, trying to find help." she gasped playfully, "_Sean Cameron_ needs help."

Her giggle danced along his ears and it'd been so long since he heard it that it almost hurt. Emma noticed him not laugh back and awkwardly shifted.

"A-are you tired? I can go set the bed up, upstairs." she began to guide him out of the kitchen.

He followed her, gazing down her body and to her hips, his feet following after hers. He saw how long her hair had gotten, swaying down her back, and those _curves, that as-  
_

Emma had just turned to look at him when she stopped at her parents' room, and he gazed back up at her as she then squinted her eyes eying him. Was he seriously just checking her ass out or something? She rolled her eyes, trying not to smile and feel her body go warm. Her and Sean were never like _that, _it was puppy love then when they were younger. Now, passion was brewing.

"Come on," she instructed, going in and plucking the pillows and pulled down the blankets of her parents bed for him. She had turned, and gazed him up and down. "You..probably need new clothes." she said with a sheepish look, and went to her fathers closet. Well, Step Dad's.

Sean itched the back of his head, and ran a hand through his wet hair. "Thanks." he said when she turned and held some black sweat pants. Snake was probably too tall to give Sean his jeans.

"If you wanna change and give me your clothes, I can dry them for you." she said.

He nodded, taking the clothes from her. He began to unbotton his jeans. Emma's eyes widened turning around and going a hard shade of red. He was _changing right there?!_

Sean had peeled his wet shirt off when he noticed her turned from him and he slightly chuckled. Right, guess he should of changed else where.. but he didn't mind.

_Neither did she._

When he was done, he couldn't help but stare at that shiney blonde hair again. How he _missed_ running his fingers through it. He slowly tied the string of the sweatpants as he gazed down her body and couldn't help but tilt his head in admiration..

"Done?" Emma snapped him out of it

He coughed slightly and nodded, "yea."

She turned, to then shift a bit. He couldn't put on a damn shirt? His milky skin was perfect, his abs still in good hard shape and the biceps rock hard. He pushed back his dampish wavy hair and Emma had to eye him.

He looked up, to notice that, and asked, "What?"

She blinked, and looked away but couldn't help but admit, "You look... different."

His eyes darkened on her and she tilted her head a little, her hazel eyes squinting just a bit and her mouth parted a little like she was trying to figure it out..

"You do too." he confirms, his eyes swaying down her body and her cheeks felt warm, crossing her arms a bit and caught his smirk.

Was he _flirting? H_e had no dang right!

"Good night Sean" she said with an annoyed tone, going back to the door but a smile crept out.

"Emma?"

She stopped abruptly, and turned before shutting the door. Him just saying her name had her weak in the knees. This wasn't fair. Gone two years and just comes back, and still owns her heart.

"Can you let me sleep in?" he asked while shutting the curtains.

She nodded with a shrug, "sure."

"Don't-" he seemed to choke on his words but finally found them, "Don't come in in the morning. Just knock around lunch time."

She smiled a little, remembering how much of a day sleeper he was and how ironic it would be when she began to understand this more.

"Okay" she sweetly said and finally closed the door behind her.

It was hard at first for her to sleep, a million thoughts running through her head and wondering where Sean Cameron had been all these months. She hoped he was okay, she knew she should hate him but he looked like he really did need her help.

She couldn't believe it. He was back, and here, a floor up actually from her. But knowing that, put her in a deep slumber, feeling sorta safe now. Not even the tree outside her window or the thunder scared her anymore.

When she was in a deep sleep, a shadow hung over her bed and sat at the edge of it, staring and watching her sleep.

Sean's eyes softened, and he watched her with such a tender look in his cold eyes. His hollow stomach began to feel a bit of flutter, like the way Emma use to always make him feel and still did. Guess it would never go away, dead or not. Emma was always his one and only girl.

He stood up, and covered her more with her blankets as her body laid on one side, curling a bit and her hair sprawled against her pillow. He knew he shouldn't of, but he reached his hand out, and finally caressed those golden locks.

He heard another crackle of thunder, and watched her stir and his hand shot back like fire as his eyes glowed gold, afraid she was waking up. She stayed asleep though, whimpering a little and he frowned, wishing he could crawl in beside her.

Why did he even come? Was this a mistake? Was she gonna be in danger now..

_'I shouldn't of dragged her into this' he thought_

**_his inner demons taunted back, 'or maybe you just wanted to drag her in the dark with you, like old times. That girl was always too good for you.'_**

_'I'd never hurt her like **that**..'_

_'_**_You've hurt her before.' his demons reminded shamelessly.  
_**

**'**_That wasn't me! That was Jay, and the glamour. I would of never said those things to her. I would of never left her..She's mine.' _Sean glared angrily at nothing really but himself, then glanced down so sadly at Emma again.

He wished they were young and clueless again, he wished he was still a boy. He wasn't. Not one bit anymore. In fact, he was a monster.

He remembered he'd sneak in here on school nights, climb through her window when Spike was asleep. Emma was so uptight even then that she wouldn't even let him sit on her bed, but he'd still be content on sleeping on the floor... whatever it took to just be near her.

He smiled slightly and then his eyes darkened. He came here for a reason. Jay gave him a choice. Turn her... or kill her.

**_/How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well_**

**_I think I know  
I think I know_**

**_Ooh, there is something  
I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true/_**


	2. I'm A Vampire

**A/N : I changed the story just a little bit! SO RE-READ please! Sorry, it won't be THAT different but I want Sean to be a little more dangerous cause well, that's hot.**

"I wanna show you something, but I don't want you to freak out." Emma told Manny, quietly going up the stairs. She now wore a red skinny strapped shirt with her summer like jean shorts. They were more like short shorts. It was a hot day.

Manny rolled her eyes humorously, her sunglasses on her head. "What is it? Gonna show me Snakes boxer drawer?" she teased.

Emma wrinkled her nose but did stop at her parents' door, she only creaked it a **tiny** bit, enough for Manny to gaze into the very dark room without the sunlight from the window by them glaring in to wake Sean up.

Manny paused, and noticed a guy in Emma's parents' room. A very GOOD looking guy. "Em," she giggled a bit. Wait a minute.. Manny eyes grew large, knowing those dark, shaped eyebrows anywhere and those biceps. His hair may of grown and this may of seemed crazy.. but she knew who it was.

Manny's eyes widened as Emma bit her lip and closed the door, seeing that Manny now knew who it was.

They went back down the stairs quickly and Manny whispered harshly, "Sean!? Sean Cameron!?"

"I know." winced Emma and stopped by the front door. Manny and her had plans today, but she wasn't so sure anymore, "Manny he just stopped by last night, middle of the night-"

"Middle of that terrible storm?" Asked Manny, pretty confused, "What's he want? Is he homeless?" she joked but then frowned, "Is he?"

Why else would he stay at Emmas..

"I don't know." Emma shrugged.

Manny groaned slightly and stepped forward, putting her hands on Emma's shoulders, "Please don't fall for his act again. He hurt you, _big time_, broke your heart." she rolled her eyes, "I can even see through the dark of that room that's he's gotten hot. And I mean **hot."** Manny was getting antsy herself, "But you have to resist!"

Emma's turn to roll her eyes, "Manny, I think I can handle myself. I just wanna help him out."

"Course you do." frowned Manny, knowing Emma always liked to take control of things, "But he's always been your weakness."

"It's been a year or so." Emma denied, "I can handle it. I'll figure out what's wrong with him, help him, and even catch my date for tonight." she smiled.

Manny just eyed her suspiciously but nodded, "Fine." she crossed her arms. "Should I stay?"

"If you want to." Emma shrugged, like it was no big deal. Her heart said other wise.

Manny looked torn between staying here for Emma's health, or going to the Dot where all their friends were hanging out on this fine sunny day.

She pointed warningly at Emma, "I'll be back here after dinner."

"Fine." Emma shrugged like she had nothing to hide.

Manny nodded and went to the front door and Emma closed it behind her. She leaned on it, and sighed, closing her eyes. She skeptically eyed the stairs going up to the second floor.

He slept a little longer than noon, Emma figured he could probably use the sleep. She did his laundry, then hers, and cleaned the house up a bit and ordered a double cheese pizza (their favorite) . Emma shook her head to get the memories out of her head.

She sat on the couch and tried to focus on the movie playing, and waited for her food to arrive. She glanced at the clock, and couldn't believe Sean was still asleep.

She tossed a look over her shoulder to the stairs. Should she go up? Better safe than sorry. She got up, and slowly walked up the stairs.

"Sean?" she said, going down the hall towards the room. She nervously played with her hands and let it slowly reach out for the knob and pushed it open, she stepped inside and yelped, "Jeez!"

Sean stood there, with quite the morning face. He grinned sleepily down at her and she felt her heart flutter. Sean could make any girl just fall to his feet. Ugh, Manny was right. She needed to handle herself better, push these old feelings down. Sean was bad news. Bad boys just WEREN'T her thing anymore.

"Sorry." he apologized, he had heard her coming up the stairs though.

Emma laughed a bit weirdly, "You've slept through-out the whole day." she told him

He nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat, "Yea, I do that."

She gave him a suspicious look but shrugged, "So are you hungry?"

He painfully glanced at her neck and then turned his body away, stepping back into his room and shut his eyes tight.

"Sean?" came her small, gentle voice.

This was such a mistake, he shouldn't of come here. "I'm gonna go."

Emma's shoulders fell and she tried not to look so upset by that. He turned, and he frowned deeply at the pout he knew she probably didn't know was there.

"Em-"

"It's fine. Whatever." Emma muttered and her other hand held his clothes and just pushed it into his hands, "Guess you didn't want the help after all."

His mouth fell and he dropped his clothes, going after her, "That's not it." he reached out for her arm before she went down the stairs.

He was taken back by her glare, "Yeah it is." she said, "Sean Cameron, typical giving up when the going gets tough."

He glared, "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"That's what you do, Sean." Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head at him, "You run away!"

"You think I ran away!?" he yelled.

Emma jumped and he noticed fear in her eyes for a second. His heart fell...she had never been scared of him. He truly was a monster if Emma Nelson, was afraid of _him_. His mouth even dropped a bit, looking at her in disbelief.

Emma looked down. She was taking what he said into consideration. If he didn't run away, then where's he been this whole time? She began to feel scared and worried. What if he was kidnapped!? No. That was stupid. Sean could handle himself.. but what else could he mean?

"Just, don't go." Sean pleaded and turned, going to go change back into his clothes that were now dry.

Emma went back downstairs, wondering just where Sean thought she might go? This was HER house! He was the one saying he was leaving. She sadly sat on the couch and waited for him.

He came back down, blue jeans and a white wife beater on again. "I just.." he sat down next to her and she sat up, "I just don't think you can help with _this problem_ I have." Sean admitted.

"Fine." she mumbled, sitting back and crossed her arms stubbornly.

He scoffed, "Why are you like this? I just, I can't explain-" he felt a craving inside his stomach turn and he groaned. He was hungry.

"Like what Sean? I've been the same since you've known me." she angered and stood up. "I'm Emma Nelson. The crusader, environmentalist.." she didn't mean to sound to bitter or even blurt the next part out, "Nurse, _babysitter_."

Sean flinched and she opened her mouth, to shut it back up again.

Sean shamefully avoided her eyes, "Emma, back when _that _happened.. I wasn't myself." he confessed.

Emma still wouldn't look at him.

"Em," he said desperately, "You know me, you have to know I wouldn't say those things to you." his eyes held such agony. "Jay **made me **say all that stuf-"

The door bell rang.

Emma swore she heard Sean **growl**. "Relax." she said, moving towards the door, "It's probably just Manny- "

Sean almost doubled over, no longer angry but in pain. Emma turned around worriedly and went to him, resting a hand on his back.

"Sean, are you okay?"

"Don't _touch _me," he panted, backing up from her and towards the door.

Emma's mouth fell and it fell even more seeing his eyes glow and his teeth turned to fangs as he bumped into the wall. He stood as far away from her as he could.

"Sean."

The fear in her eyes weren't as bad as his, knowing exactly what was on his mind. She didn't. He needed to feed. The door bell rang again and Emma yelped when Sean whipped the locked door open with his super strength

_What-the -hell!_

Emma screamed now as Sean grabbed the pizza boy, and the boy screamed too as Sean dug his fangs into the guys neck.

(((((((((((************))))))))))))

"You.." Emma slowly backed up from the pizza boys dead body, "You.." she glanced back up at Sean who whipped his mouth.

"Yea, Em." he breathed, stepping over the dead body. "I'm a vampire."

Emma's mouth hung open wide, terror in her eyes and Sean just closed the door calmly.

"Before you scream , just know.. it won't do you any good." he admitted. "I have...powers. Strength, speed.."

She looked around frantically.

"A-are you going to kill me?" she looked at him so hurt and betrayed. Was that what he wanted?

He sighed, closing his eyes and walked closer to her, even if she was still backing up. "No, baby, I'm not-" he watched her back herself into a corner and she looked shakin' up. He didn't want it to be this way. He looked down, then looked at her with hope.

"I'm **still **the guy you knew."

"No you're not." Emma cried a bit, eyes shimmering with tears. Was it sick for Sean to say how beautiful she still looked? "You're.. not real."

**_Vampires_** couldn't be real!

His heart turned, but didn't beat. It didn't do _that_ when you were one of the undead, a vampire. But it still hurt and still felt happiness, and still longed..**for her.**

He nodded, she was right about that. She stood face to face with him now since trapped against the wall. His strong hard body hovered over her slim one.

"I'm a monster." he agreed.

Emma's eyes widened. She thought she was just going **crazy.**

She pushed passed him, running to her basement door and he sighed, "Emma, please, don't _run_."

She did though, but she gasped when he suddenly appeared right in front of the door she tried to run to.

"STOP!" she pleaded. His speed was so ridiculously fast, appearing out of nowhere from just feet away before.

He grabbed her wrists when she shielded her face like he'd hurt her or something, "I'm faster than you, Emma. _Stronger_. But I'm **not** going to hurt you or I would of by now, don't you get that?!"

Emma shook her head, tears coming to her eyes and looked at him. They locked eyes, and she bit her lip. His eyes still looked the same... the trust and devotion still lying in his eyes _for her_. Her heart fluttered, but her mind tried to tell her that it wasn't him...but her heart knew better. It was still Sean. She believed him, but she was just so scared. She thought all that demon stuff were just _stories_. Now one stood in front of her, and it was _her_ Sean .

Sean's eyes looked a little hopeful when her body began to be less tense, and her eyes looked softer. She looked him over and her hands in his fell limp.

She finally opened her mouth, but couldn't find her words. A moment passed and she finally whispered, "You're a vampire?"

He nodded helplessly.

She stared down incredulously, "You're a vampire." she wasn't saying it to him anymore, more like her mental state.

He smirked, watching her slowly walk around him but just to pace slowly around her kitchen, running fingers through her hair

"That's where you've been this whole time?" she asked, cornering her eyes at him and stopping at the dining table.

He walked to the other end of it, nodding at her. It was silent again, but not in Emma's head, her thoughts were going crazy in her head that she thought she might pass out.

"_How?"_

"Simple," Sean snorted, "Jay." he huffed. "I have to admit though, I like being a vampire. The only thing I miss is-" he stepped forward and she pointed warningly at him.

"Don't you **dare** finish that sentence."

He smirked a bit wider, making her weak in the knees but her glare harden.

"You didn't miss me?" he asked her, raising a knowing eyebrow.

Emma looked at him in disbelief, than anger. "You're a self centered unbelievable ass." Emma told him and then pointed towards the front door, "Whose going to clean up that dead pizza boy!?"

"Relax, I know how to take care of it." he promised.

_"Relax_?" she repeated, not believing this or him. How could he be acting so okay with all this!?

He suddenly paused and his head whipped toward the back door, "Someone is in your back yard."

Emma walked to the back door until he grabbed her wrist and she yanked his hand off her, "It's probably just Manny!"

He eyed her suspiciously but let her go, keeping an eye on the back door.

"Manny, you-" she stopped dead in her tracks.

"_Greenpeace_." smirked Jay grinning, quite evily with fangs peeking out. Emma yelped as he grabbed her roughly. "Invite me in."

**"LET HER GO, JAY! Now." **Sean angrily stepped by the door, anger flashing in his eyes.

Jay held Emma's arm and glared into her eyes but scoffed, letting go. Sean stepped behind and grabbed her behind him. He glanced at Jay, and then back at Emma.

"Invite him in.." he said softly.

Emma stared at him, "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" she rubbed her sore arm and glared at Jay Hogart. She knew he was a monster, she just didn't know he had such an excuse for it...he REALLY was!

Sean just gave her one look and she looked away madly. Oddly, she still trusted Sean.

"...come in.."

Jay entered, and he noticed Sean's eyes angrily turn black. "Don't touch her like that again."

Jay lifted his hands up in defense, then peaked around the house and at the dead pizza boy. "Nice." he looked at Emma and eyed her up and down. "Nice again." he smirked.

Emma sneered and Sean did too, blocking Jay from Emma. Jay couldn't help but noticed she'd grown a rack to die for too. He even chuckled.

"Oh come on, Cam." whined Jay, "You really don't just wanna play with her and kill her?" he looked annoyed as he glanced at Emma. "You _really _think you love her?"

"I know." Sean said surely.

Emma's breath got caught in her throat. She didn't think her heart could beat any faster. "I'm going to puke." she confirmed.

"Romantic." laughed Jay. Sean cringed, knowing this was a lot for her.

"Or faint." she admitted, leaning on the kitchen chair. Sean went to her quickly, putting his hands on her hips in case she fell. She ripped away from him, backing up against the fridge and glancing fearfully between him and Jay.

"See?" Jay taunted Sean who looked at Emma like he had been slapped in the face, "I told you she wouldn't understand, wouldn't _accept _you."

Sean's eyes painfully watched Emma tremble with shock and fear. Sean narrowed his eyes at Jay madly, "I wasn't happy either when I found out about vampires."

"Ya but you had also been turned into one." taunted Jay, "You had to adjust," he gazed at Emma, "She probably won't."

"SHE is in this room too," Emma snapped at Jay with fire in her eyes. "What the hell is going on? What do you want with me?"

Sean stared in agony at Emma, "Em.."

Jay leaned on the wall, annoyed. "She's just some girl, Sean" he eyed Emma up and down. "We got tons of girls back home so whys she so **special?"**

"Not the same.." muttered Sean, walking over to Emma.

She sucked in a breath, and he cupped her face. His eyes were hard on her shimmering hazel orbs.

Sean tried to explain, "When I said those things to you Emma, I was glamoured. Vampires can hypnotize people. Jay made me say those things to you to get rid of you."

Emma glanced over Sean's shoulder at Jay who rolled his eyes but nodded and shrugged.

Jay explained, "He was one of **us** Emma, and you know it."

Emma glared.

"He was like an orphan, a misfit. Just like me, Amy, Alex and Towerz." Jay went on, "I knew nobody would miss him if he went missing... except **you**." he squinted his eyes bitterly at her. "I couldn't risk that. But I knew Sean belonged with us, another member to our lost boy pack. So I did what I had to do. I made you hate him, I told him what to say to you so you'd cut him loose."

"Why?" Emma asked, taking Sean's hands off her but didn't move away from him. He noticed that that was an improvement. "Why are you back then?"

"Cause I know what I want," Sean said, moving in so close to her she was stuck between his body and the fridge. "And I think you do too."

She moved her head back when he leaned down. He heard her heart thumping. "You think I'd just take you back?! Your a VAMPIRE!"

"I've been called worst." he joked and growled when she again got out of his hold, running away from him

"She's literally playing hard to get." amused Jay, watching in pure entertainment.

Sean snapped at him, "Get lost."

"Fine," Jay rolled his eyes, "But I was the easy part." he looked at Emma, "If she's not turned by tonight.. the girls and Towerz are coming to kill her."

Emma's eyes widened in horror. Sean just snickered, "They can try." he clenched his fists.

With that, Jay was out of site.

Emma whipped towards Sean. "Turn me?!"

Sean cringed. Oh yah. About that...

"WHAT DOES HE MEAN _TURN ME!?"_

With that, she opened her basement door and shut it, locking it. She ran down the stairs, panting and twirling around to make sure he wasn't following her when she made it to her room. She turned to her bed and screamed, covering her mouth. Sean laid there, sitting back against her pillows.

"You can't hide from me, Em." he said, feeling a _little _sorry. He got up and went over to her, stopping in front. He looked down at her little red top, barely leaving much to the imagination. "Tell me you didn't miss me.." his hand lifted to rest on the side of her hip, his thumb circling in motion.

Emma bit her lip and nervously stepped back once but he just pulled her back up against him easily. Her heart pounded, he was making her feel..._different. _She was filled with, with...**lust.**

"Sean." she whimpered, his head bowing again to kiss her and he stared at her lips.

"I tried to stay away from you Em, I know I'm bad for you. But I couldn't stay away. I tried, I did."

She sucked in a shakey breath, watching and feeling his large cool hands against her hips, pulling her up against his roughly and she tried not to moan.

What was she doing?! She wasn't this type of girl! HE WAS A VAMPIRE!

"I knew I had to see you, but that meant making a choice." His voice was so husky as he leaned closer but she put her head down unsure. He moved his hand up and caressed her hair, "After a year, I was finally okay with the decision to turn you."

Emma looked up, eyes full of fire. "What if _I'm _not okay with it!?"

Sean looked at her angrily, "So you'd rather be with _Peter, _**is that it!?"**

She gasped. He had seen Peter?! And of course not! Peter was a loser next to Sean. Sean owned her heart, but he couldn't make decisions like this for her!

"Oh please," Emma snapped back, sitting on her bed and glared at him. "Like you haven't been with other girls the past two years?"

He snorted, "Only after I saw how easily you got over me. How many days til you dated that wanna be DJ, Emma?"

Her mouth parted, and she felt awfully guilty. He'd been watching her that long? If only she had known.. if only she knew he still loved her too, she wouldn't of.

"I-I don't know."

"One week." he snarled.

She looked up like a scared kitten and he finally clenched his jaw and bent down to her level. His fingers soothed past her cheek tenderly until he cupped her face and looked at her with love in his eyes.

"I don't want to fight with you." he leaned closer, "I've been in love with you since I was 13 years old... I'm not stopping any time soon." he crashed his lips to hers, and she whimpered inside the kiss.

He kissed her so passionately she had no other choice but to kiss back, and fall back against the bed when she wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips moved with hers, until moving hers apart and flicked his tounge inside and against hers. She arched from beneath him, craving his body on hers.

"Sean," she moaned against the kiss. Emma gasped as his hands roamed down between them and grabbed the ends of her shirt and slowly pulled it up.

Emma raised up and fell back down, shirtless but wearing her black lace bra that barely held her breasts together. Sean stared down hungrily and leaned down, kissing the top half of her breast that was pushed up from her bra. Her blonde hair sprawled around her pillow and she fearfully but pleasurably bit her lip.

"Sean, I haven't had-"

"Good." Sean admitted, glancing up at her, "Cause if you did, I wouldn't be this nice right now."

"This is you _nice?"_ she teased him, giggling a bit and he grinned while he pulled his shirt off over his head and leaned back down to kiss her again, groaning into it as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"God I love you, Em."

The words froze her. She couldn't do this, not again. She was older, and falling harder for him than she had before and it hadn't even been a day. She put her hands on his chest and moved him off her, grabbing her shirt and got up quickly. She was breathless and his eyebrows furrowed, looking up at her.

"What?"

"I can't." Emma adjusted her shirt on herself, "We aren't.."

His eyes darkened, knowing what she was trying to say. "You're really going to try to fight this? Us?"

"There's no us, remember? We broke up." She rose an eyebrow. He glared but clenched his jaw. She grabbed her purse and awkwardly shifted. "I have a date now."

He watched her go to the stairs, and his blood boiled to the thought of another guys' hands on her.


	3. You Know You Want Me Too

Peter was getting tired of the small talk, and of the teasing. Emma felt his finger tips slowly smooth down her spine as they walked out of the movies together and back into the mall and food court. She tensed a bit and he didn't even notice.

Peter spoke with a cheshire smile and said, "I'll be right back, and then we can leave." he quickly jogged to the movies washrooms.

Emma sighed, a little thankful to be free of him and noticed Manny sitting with Spinner in the food court area. She gave a weird look and went over.

"Hey." she greeted.

Manny looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Who you here with?"

Emma scowled at her. Manny didn't even know HALF of it. "_**Peter**_."

Manny happily nodded, and glanced at Spinner to then sigh, "We're trying to study for his test." she eyed Emma though. Some part of her was interested in what happened to Sean..

"My head hurts." Spinner admitted and Emma silently laughed. "Hey, you're smart. Why don't you help?"

"Maybe on Monday." Emma said with a sigh. She had no much on her plate right now. He nodded though, appreciating it.

Meanwhile, as Peter finally did his business , he came out of the stall to see everyone seemed to of disappeared from the mens washroom. When he washed his hands, he looked around oddly. He finally exited the washroom and walked through the dark hall that re entered the mall but then somebody grabbed him back against the wall, a tight hand around his throat.

"WOW!" he yelled and stared wide eyed at the guy who had him in a death grip.

Sean glared madly at him, his eyes storming black, "_Listen to me."_

Peter stopped struggling, and nodded, and he looked robotic. He was glamoured.

Sean went on, "_You're going to drive Emma right home after this_."

"I will." promised the hypnotized Peter.

"_And if you ever think of touching her again, you'll remember how strong my hands around your throat is and how easy I can _**_rip _**_your head off."_

Peter winced by the tighter hold around his throat and was turning purple. "I will." he choked out.

Sean nodded and let him go and the boy gasped, falling on his ass. When Sean turned his head and looked away from him, Peter looked around confused, but shook his head, not knowing what had just happened. He coughed and brushed himself off before leaving and heading toward Emma.

For some reason, he didn't want to drive them back to his place anymore, but now drop Emma off at home. How odd.

Hiding back in the dark hall, Sean smirked in triumph as Emma began to leave with Peter. Deeper in the shadows behind Sean, Jay smirked as he stepped out of the darkest corner.

"Nice one, Cam." he taunted but also said proudly.

"Shut up." Sean growled before storming off, not even shocked Jay was there. He knew. They were blood brothers now.

Jay chuckled but glanced but out to where Emma left. He knew there was something between them, he never believed it would last this long. Guess Jay just never knew anything of . . what's the word? Love

He walked out, and cut through the food court to exit. His eyes scanned the clueless humans among him unamused, until his eyes caught on something. Someone. Manny sat boredly, with even a small pout, probably tired of studying with an idiot like Spinner Mason. Jay squinted his eyes, and he looked away as she felt someone watching her, and just caught him leaving. Manny tilted her head curiously.

Manny sat up a bit more, her focus not on her books or Spinner anymore. She was sure that was Jay Hogart who just walked by. Wierd, she hadn't really known him but everyone knew of him at least. He was now popping up out of the blue too? Wierd.

(((**))

Upon hearing nothing but silence in her house, Emma insisted Sean was probably gone. She wore a thin black little dress and her hair was long and smooth from curling it for that horrible date.

With Sean back in her life, it was a sad reminder Peter was nothing compared to him. The date was a complete bore. She tiredly put her purse down and went downstairs. When she got to her room, she jumped.

"SEAN!" she snapped, seeing him sitting on the edge of her bed. Again, in nothing but those black pants.

He pushed his hair back as he looked up from waiting and taunted, "How was the _**date?"**_

She rolled her eyes, taking off her high heels and going past him. She gasped when he stood up and blocked her path though, heatedly looking down at her. Her mouth hung open a bit, gazing at his intense eyes. He looked rather jealous, then hurt.

"We could be together, Emma. Forever." he furrowed his eyebrows, "Why are you fighting that?"

Emma felt all the anger and hurt build up in her. "Because you're the only person in my life who has hurt me the most. How could I spend my entire being going through more of that?"

He felt stung. He did that to her? "Em.."

She broke free and walked around him, headed for her bathroom. Sean's next words stopped her.

"I'll never stop loving you. And I never meant to hurt you. We're different now. **I'm **different now. I didn't feel like I was ever enough for you, but now I do."

Emma turned back towards him, and his eyes burned with sadness. She held back her tears too, "That's just it, Sean. We're _different._ I don't know if** I** still know you.."

"That doesn't mean you don't still want me." he walked back to her, trapping her against the wall and his body. "We can still get to know another.."

She gasped and moaned as he pulled her body into his, and her hands clenched around his muscular shoulders and when he pushed her up against the wall, her hips on reflex grinded back into his hardness and they both stared in agony at another and he stared down at her lips.

"You know you want me too, Emma." he huskily whispered. His hand went down between her legs, then up her dress. Her knees went weak and her mouth fell in pleasure.

"Still want me to stop?" he asked huskily, feeling her tightness around his fingers as he slid his two fingers inside her now. She moaned out loud this time with a whimper, and he watched as her face twisted in the most sexiest way he's ever seen.

"Sean!" She moaned and her hips moved in a trance with his masterful hand. She shut her eyes and panted in heat.

Never had even Chris or any other guy done this to her. Sean was going to be her first everything. First boyfriend, first heart break, first time, first love.. last love. Only love.

Sean couldn't help himself. He needed everyone, and every guy, to know she was his. When she was about to cum, he moved her hair off her neck, and he suckled down on it, before his fangs shot out and when she came he bit into her, his bite sending her in more of a climax.

(((****)))

It was Monday morning the next day, school was about to start. Emma stood in her dark bedroom with a lamp on and curtains closed from the sunlight.

She stood in front of her dresser that had a mirror on it. She looked in it, and moved her hair to the side to see those two marks on her neck. "I can't believe you _**bit **_me!"

Sean sighed from sitting on the edge of her bed again, "I told you, Em. I'm sorry. It was the heat of the moment." he raised an eyebrow, "Do you know how damn beautiful you looked when you came-"

Emma whirled around putting her hand up and shook her head, "I can't even deal with this right now. I got to go to school. I have tests. Important tests to study." she grabbed her bag.

Sean watched her, and let it be. After being bit, it made you a little tired. He didn't turn her, just only marked her last night as his. So, she was sleepy after, and so they slept. Nothing else. Come morning though, she was pushing him away again. He frowned deeply and laid back down, growling deep in his throat.

(((((((********)))))))))

Emma walked quickly to school, and she frowned seeing Peter walk up to her. What was she suppose to tell him? _'Hey sorry, my ex came back, I'm still not over him and oh, he's a vampire! Stay away, cause he gets jealous.'_

"Hey, Peter. I'm actually in a hurry-"

"What happened last night?" To Peter, things were foggy, but he knew he wanted more than just a movie with Emma and suddenly, he was home alone. No Emma.

"It was fun," Emma cringed, "But I think I just need to focus on my studying right now."

From on top of the stairs, Emma caught Mrs H looking down at them at the corner of her eyes. The last thing she needed was her wrath for hurting her son right before she needed her reference for the college she wanted into.

Emma swallowed and hoped, "Can we be friends?"

Peter stared at her with a ridiculous look, "Friends?" he spat. "I worked all year long trying to get you to like me. You're not easy you know."

Emma was offended for a second, then had to disagree, remembering how easy Sean seemed to of gotten her last night.

"And what the hell is that!?" Peter noticed two small marks on Emma's neck as the wind softly blew her hair. "A hickey? Are you fucking around with some other guy!?"

Everyone stared, and Emma felt sick to her stomach. She wasn't that type of girl, and Sean wasn't _some guy._ If Peter asked anybody in Degrassi who Sean was, Peter wouldn't be saying it so rudely like he was now.

She glanced up at Mrs H who too now crossed her arms, an unimpressed look on her face. She turned on her heels, and walked away.

Emma frowned. There went her reference and promise into college...

"You're a _slut." _Peter stormed off with that.

Emma raised her eyebrows. Wow, how charming.

((((*********))))))

Emma stared at the clock, just waiting for school to end. She was in her English class, where everyone was doing their reports for the end of the year.

Emma had already went, and all the other seniors too. Ellie Nash was next. She was a year above and had already graduated, but she was back for better marks to get into a better college. Actually Ashley Kerwin was back from London, also finishing her last year at Degrassi too.

Emma looked up when she saw the red head go up with a cross bow. Everyones eyes went wide and they gasped when she pointed it at all of them.

"Relax." Ellie told the class, rolling her eyes. "It's not loaded." she showed the arrow in her other hand.

It looked old, agent.

"Back in the 1800's, 1842 to be exact," Ellie began to presentation, "People made these with the belief vampires were _actually _real."

Emma couldn't help but sit up, and tilt her head curiously.

Ellie laughed a bit and joked, "I know all of you will tease me about my little gothic phase back a few years ago." some laughed, "But I don't believe in silly stuff like that. But my family does. My great great great grandfather was actually the man who built the very first crossbow."

"Bullshit." joked Jimmy, not believing it. Mrs Kwan looked interested to.

"Bullshit you not," joked Ellie to Jimmy who smirked and looked back down at his books. Emma raised her hand and Ellie actually seemed shocked, "Yeah?"

"Could it actually kill one?" Emma asked, "A vampire? I-I mean, out of curiosity. They're suppose to be immortal right?" she even flushed as soon as the words came out. She couldn't help but stare at the cross bow like it was poison, as she pictured an arrow threw Sean's heart and a shiver went through her.

"I believe her presentation is about a crossbow. Not vampires." Ashley teased her brothers friend.

"Shut up, Ash." even Toby spoke up.

Emma ignored and just waited for Ellie to speak up. The redhead eyed Emma but answered slowly, "Yea, they're immortal.. But wood straight to the heart? And their dead." she now demonstrated as she put the arrow in the cross bow.

Emma even shifted uncomfortably when Ellie struggled with putting it in and suddenly the sling on the crossbow accidently snapped and the arrow went flying and flew just passed a students head and into the classroom door that slowly opened from the principle.

Everyone looked from a pissed off Mrs H, to Ellie. "Hand it over Miss Nash." Mrs H told her and the red head frowned but walked over, handing the crossbow over.

Emma caught Mrs H eye and the woman just tapped the crossbow in her arms and left.. Emma blinked, and looked around. Did that really happen?

(((**))))

Manny laughed hard at Emma's story after school, "You think she wants to kill you?"

"She tapped the damn crossbow?" Spinner asked, and had to laugh. Emma laughed softly too, knowing it sounded stupid.

"Screw Peter, I never really liked him anyways." Manny confirmed. Spinner and her sat on the wooden shiney gym floor and Emma dropped her bag to sit with them. It was after school hours, but this was sometimes their hangout after.

Emma mooped, "There goes my scholarship though."

"You don't need Mrs H or Peter for that." Manny confirmed, "You're smart. You'll find a way in."

"I found my way in." smirked Spinner, taking a piece of paper out of his bag. "Mrs Kwans practice test."

"For the finals?!" Emma exclaimed, her eyes widening. All the answers were just on that paper?! That was so...wrong! Spinner stole the answers to the test!

"Em, relax." Giggled Manny, "It's a copy. She'll never find out."

Spinner playfully put the copy in Emma's bag, "I got plenty." Emma went to dig it out but a voice made them gasp and jump.

"School hours are over." They turned to Mrs H glaring hard at them, or should we say at Emma?

Even Manny glanced between them and cleared her throat, "Sorry, we're just leaving."

"Yet you stand there like frozen idiots." she crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow impatiently.

Spinner even got moving, knowing not to mess with her. She had expelled him once. Manny followed him, and Emma slowly did also, until Mrs H ripped something that was popping out of her bag.

"What's this?" she opened it to read, a twinkle in her eye as she noticed what it was.

Emma's eyes widened in horror, and Manny and Spinner turned too to both look at another with wide eyes.

Shit.

"Mrs H, that is **not **mine." Emma insisted.

Mrs H looked up from the cheat sheet in her hands and raised an eyebrow at Emma, "Shame, since it was in **your **bag. This will be going in my files, which will also go on your college record."

"No!" Emma cried out, her world spinning around her. "It's not mine! Please believe me!"

Spinner stepped in Mrs H's way and he even cowered when she gave him a vicious look, "Out of my way, Mr Gavin."

"It's not hers." Spinner tried to insist, sucking in a deep shakey breath, "It's mine."

Manny nodded and insisted, stepping by her best friend ."Everyone knows Emma is not a cheater Mrs H."

Mrs H paused, and glanced at them all. She stepped closer to Emma and lowered her voice, even though the other two could still hear. "Everyone will know now that you are. And that's what you get, for hurting my son."

Emma's mouth hung and watched in horror as Mrs H left.

"Where's she going?" Manny asked fearfully.

"To go ruin my future." Emma said and ran after Mrs H, Manny and Spinner running after her. They shot back when Emma was standing just outside her office, and they peaked in.

"Janet," Mrs H hollared to the secretary from in her own office, "What's wrong with the computer? I have an important thing to scan and report in my files for a certain senior."

"The computer has been having problems all day!" Janet called.

Emma exhaled thankfully. Maybe she could talk Mrs H into taking pity on her. Why was she doing this to her just because she didn't like her _**son!?**_

"What are you going to do?" Manny whispered to Emma.

Emma bit her lip and tried to think. "I-I don't know. I got to think. I have until tomorrow morning though before those computers are boosted back up. I got to run home."

Manny eyed the blonde strangely as Emma quickly rushed off. She then turned to Spinner, and swatted him hard. This was his fault!

(((((((((((((********))))))))

"Sean?" Emma came into her house, tears burning her eyes. All she needed right now was him. "Sean?" she called louder.

Her heart fell and her world seemed to spin faster, not finding him when she ran down to her room.

She gasped and turned when he stood behind her, "Em, what's wrong?"

She threw her arms around him, and he held her tight, feeling her shake in his arms.

"Jesus, Emma." he rubbed her back and craddled her tightly. She snuffled, and used the nape of his neck as a pillow.

She then sniffed once more, and the tears were semi gone when she pulled back, but then stared up into his eyes and began to unbotton the really handsome blue botton up shirt on him. It matched his eyes, but right now, she didn't want that. She wanted him to make her feel as good as last night.

"Em.." he looked down, watching her fingers slowly, torturously, un-botton his shirt. "Do you know what you're doing?"

He looked back at her sure nod, and then he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She wouldn't ever regret this.


	4. The Vampires Come

"Why do people _do this_?" Emma winced, "It hurts."

She felt him throb inside her, he wasn't moving so she could adjust, but her words and tightness were probably killing him. She even felt him chuckle against her neck.

"It'll feel better. Promise." The warmth of Sean's breath felt wonderful. Emma shuddered as he began to kiss his way down her collar bone and his hand smoothed up from her hips to her ribs and then gripped her breasts. Emma bit back a moan.

"Fuck you're so grown up now, Em." he said as she whimpered and felt his teeth graze over her soft nipple.

She shut her eyes tight when he began to move in and out of her, and whimpered again and again until they became whimpers of delight, and then long moans that made Sean groan with lust. She was _perfect._

Sean smiled as Emma's body yielded to his every touch. Soon enough, she was lifting her hips back up into his, his forehead leaning down on hers and both panting. For her first time, she was already moving like a pro.. He clenched his teeth, trying not to come so soon.

"_Sean!"_

Emma moans and deep breaths were resulted from his fangs dipping into her neck. It was just divine. She gasped at first though, then started to cry out in pleasure. How could a _bite _bring her to orgasm? She tightened around him, and he pulled his fangs out to suck her wound and then came too by her squeals of pleasure and how she clung to him from her release.

He would spend the rest of his life doing this to her if that's what she wanted. No arguments here.

He let one animalistic groan out and put his hand on the back of her head, clenching her long blonde hair in his fingers and shut his eyes tight as he exploded inside and pounded a few more times into her tight body and they kissed passionately.

(((((((((((************)))))))))))))

"EM!"

Manny had found Emma at the park before sundown. Emma jumped and saw Manny coming over and she hesitated. Should she tell Manny **everything?**

Sean had went to sleep after they..made love, or whatever they did. Emma couldn't put her finger on it. Somehow without having sex with other guys, she knew it'd never be like it was with Sean just then. It was amazing. After he fell asleep, she had somehow snuck out without waking him, and came to the park across the street to think. But she needed her best friend.

Her whole future was at stake here. No pun intended. And her ex was back in town, and a vampire. If that could happen, then Emma insisted anything could. . .like stopping Mrs H from ruining her future. But how? Kill her like Sean had killed the pizza boy? It was an interesting thought, but no. And Emma was trying hard to remind Sean that the world still had rules. And laws.

Manny came on over and Emma nervously put her fingers on her neck, her small bite mark from Sean there. Manny walked around her and sat down on the grass with her.

"hey." Emma smiled small like.

"_Hey."_ teased Manny back, trying to look as mysterious and gave Emma a wierd look, "You okay? I got your call. Don't worry okay? We'll figure this out."

"Sure." Emma said, unsure. Plus, she wasn't thinking of Mrs H, she was thinking about Sean.

Manny eyed her and noticed Emma actually looked a little..different. She smiled a bit, "You actually look like your glowing." Manny's mouth began to drop, "Did something happen with Sean!?"

Emma went red. How did she know!?

Manny groaned, "Em, he's bad news for you!" she paused and had to whisper, "Tell me everything that happened."

"He's REALLY bad news, Manny." Emma admitted, looking around sort of afraid.

Manny paused and tilted her head before putting her hand on Emma's arm, "What do you mean, silly?"

"I'm .." Emma looked down, "Kind of scared. Not of him, but of what he is..."

Manny paused, but then went serious. "Emma, what are you talking about?"

Emma took a deep breath. This was Manny, her best friend. She had to tell her everything. "Sean is a vampire. He's been staying with me, and Jay I think wants to kill me, but he told Sean he has one day to turn me but he didn't. So now I think a bunch of vampires are actually after us. . .and if that's not the worst thing, Mrs H is going to ruin my future that I've been working on since I was 8. I just wanna travel the world, Manny." Emma rambled, "I want to see things. And that won't happen unless I get into University with that scholarship! Or if I get eaten by vampires!"

Manny has never looked so worried about her best friend. "Emma..." she said slowly, "I think all these tests and projects are getting to you. Making you nuts, actually."

"He killed the pizza boy the other night." Emma swore, but then mumbled, "Yet I had sex with him anyways."

"What?"

Emma shut her eyes and scoffed, "I can't resist him, I need help."

Manny stood up, and shook her head, trying to wrap her head around this. "Emma, you've gone mental!"

"MANNY! Please, stop! You have to believe me." Emma tried to grab Manny's hand from crossing the road and running away from her.

"A vampire, Emma? Really?! You must be having one of those school breakdowns! Cause you're acting crazy!" Manny waited for cars to pass before she crossed. "Or maybe Sean has finally drove you to insanity!"

"Is this not real then!?" Emma snapped, turning her head and pointing to the two marks on her neck that shaped an X for the way it was healing.

Manny paused and stared. She sucked in a shakey breath. "I have to go."

"Manny!" Emma cried out, watching the brunette run across the street but didn't follow. Manny clearly has thought she lost her freakin' mind!

Emma bit her lip looking around. What was she to do now? Should she go back home? To Sean? Might be better than staying out here when the sun goes down...

Ok. She loved him. God, she did love Sean, truly head over heels but he was a vampire! A killer! ..a really hot, sexy - Emma shook her head.

"Enough! You can do this." she whispered to herself and then groaned. Maybe she was going crazy.

(((((((******)))))))

Emma walked back into her house, the sun now slowly going down so she had no choice. Come back, or Sean would surely find her anyways but possibly Jay too if she stayed out there.

"Ouch, Em."

Emma gasped and whipped around. Sean was leaning on her staircase, hands in his jean pockets. Shirtless. Why'd he have to be shirtless? OH.. he probably just woke up. God he looked so sexy with his sleepy face.

"I didn't take you as a love them, leave them type of girl." he half joked. He wasn't so happy waking up without her on his side. He panicked, almost went outside in the sun, but insisted maybe she just needed time.

This was a lot to take in.

"I went for a walk," she whispered, glancing down . She finally took this in. She lost her virginity to Sean, to a vampire.

He sighed but nodded, and leaned off the wall. For her own safety, she backed up and sat on the couch. He snickered a bit and tried to not sound so cruel, "You're afraid of me, yet you could let me fuck you?"

Emma flinched a little by his words.

He sat down on the chair across from her and sighed, a tortured look in his eyes. "If you have questions, then ask me. I'll tell you everything...You can trust me."

Most of her wanted to, and did. But she whispered back, "Can I? Aren't you going to turn me?"

He clenched his jaw and looked down, struggling with his emotions. "Don't you want to be with me?"

Emma snickered bitterly, "Do I have to really **die** in order to be with you?"

"It's just the rules Emma." Sean confirmed, "You'll never be accepted by other vampires if you're a human and you'll always be a threat to them so they just **don't **allow it. Besides, I feel more alive than I did before since turning.. " he admitted.

_knock knock. Doorbell._

Emma gasped sharply and Sean had already vanished from the table and now stood at the front door, "Don't DO THAT." Emma told him, hating when he moved like a ghost.

He ignored her as he looked like he was on the prey, peeking out the window then relaxed, "It's Manny," he said, tossing a look at Emma over his shoulder when she came over.

Emma played with her hands, "Do you mind if she sees you?" she slowly asked, hoping it'd be okay. Manny was once one of his friends too..

Sean looked down, his eyebrows furrowed. He answered Emma though by nodding but still didn't look up as the doorbell rang again. Emma opened the door

Manny raced in, "Alright, I should of just stayed with you. Something is clearly wrong with you-" she stopped talking, seeing Sean standing next to Emma and her eyes widened.

Jesus, he was even hotter than what she had seem through the dark room. She looked at Emma, passing her a look to agree how this could be hard to resist. Sean finally nodded at her, but just kept looking at Emma. Manny smirked a bit.

She then snapped out of it, and grabbed Emma to her side, pointing at her neck and then Sean, "WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" she shouted and could only point her finger at Sean, "What'd you do!?"

Sean and Emma both shared a wierd look, not knowing what to say. "Manny I told you.." Emma muttered.

Sean chuckled. "Same old Emma and Manny..nothing stays a secret between you two." he teased more to Emma who shot him a look.

Manny looked so confused, but trying to take this in. Not only was Emma telling her this, but now Sean too..

"Get behind me," Sean suddenly growled, feeling a sense of other vampires around .

Emma and Manny stood next to another now as he pulled Emma behind him and looked out the door.

"Isn't he still a grump?" taunted Manny, looking at Emma who gave her a look and then they yelped.

Sean turned to see what they shrieked at and Manny pointed at the front window. Alex, Towerz and Amy walked by, fangs out and eyes glowing gold.

"What's wrong with their faces?!" exclaimed Manny, turning to Sean and shrieked, "Shut the door!"

Luckily, Emma hadn't invited them in, so when the three stopped at the door they couldn't step inside but smirked at Sean and over his shoulder to Emma and Manny.

"Not one but two meals?" Alex taunted, "Sean, you shouldn't have."

"Is that.. Alex?" Manny whispered to Emma, eyeing the girl up and down wierdly. Was she on meth or something?! Had another Twilight movie come out? Kids always went to wild over that movie ...

"Their **vampires **Manny." Emma said for the 100th time, rolling her eyes and wondering if Manny finally got it.

Manny just squeaked a little, speechless and fear in her eyes when Towerz opened his mouth wider and stared her down like prey.

"Sean," pouted Amy, leaning on the door as seductively as she could. Emma glared madly as she purred to Sean, "Get your little girl friend to invite us in so I can kill her, and we can just forget this whole thing."

Alex tilted her head at the girls and admitted, "I kinda wanna play with them first." she smirked.

Both Manny and Emma's mouth dropped, taking one more step back behind Sean whose eyes were black and vicious. These three weren't getting in or near Emma. Manny yelped when she took another step back, falling in to something hard and turned around quick. Emma turned and screamed too. They held onto another as Sean turned and stared back at Jay.

Fuck. He was invited in. But would he really kill them? Sean felt he knew Jay better than that. He played cruel jokes, but under the rough exterior, lied a heart.

Jay eyed Manny back darkly, glancing her up and down. Her heart pounded hard in her chest. Jay could smell her fear, and her scent. It was intoxicating .. like flowers and sunshine.

..Sean always went on about Emma, how she smelt of vanilla and Jay didn't understand it til now. He knew he'd want to smell that scent again. He liked it. There was something he liked about her. Manny was sexy, even if scared. Sue him if that sounded twisted but hey, that was Jay Hogart.

Jay looked at Sean who glared at him almost _hatefully _and he grimaced just a **little**, "Cam, you knew this had to go down like this." he pointed to himself, "I can keep a secret, you know, since letting humans know about us is against the vampire law. **But **..these guys?" he nods to the three waiting out the door, looking murderous and wanted invited in already. "They can't."

Sean took a step closer to him, shaking his head, "It doesn't have to be this way."

Jay went serious, glancing at the girls beside Sean and back at him. He narrowed his eyes at them shaking in fear, and for some reason, he didn't like the site of Manny looking so afraid of him. It was annoying him that he felt the need to help her. Jay wasn't a 'cuddling' type. What was wrong with him? Maybe he **should **kill her just to make whatever these feelings were to stop.

"It does." he told Sean simply, "that or we turn them."

That could be fun.

"Emma." whispered Manny next to her, beginning to fear for her life and now believed it. They were circled by vampires. She looked between Jay and Sean, wondering if she could even trust them as she backed up to the door. . She just- she couldn't..she couldn't believe this was true.

It had to be a dream.

Jay's head turned, his eyes glowing and knew what she was going to try to do. "Don't!" he yelled and growled but she had already turned to run out the door, and that's when Alex grabbed Manny.

"MANNY!" Emma yelled, trying to run out after her but Sean grabbed her from walking out that door. She'd be killed in a second.

Manny shrieked and whimpered in Alex's hold. She was so damn strong! "I'll give you a choice," purred Alex in her ear and Manny cringed when she felt Alex nibble her ear and lick it.

"Alex, ew!"

"Kill you, or turn you?"

"Kill her." insisted Amy. Towerz nodded behind her.

"**Let** her **go."**

Alex looked up, a little timid.** Jay** was telling _her _to let go? Their own leader of this little gang of vampires..

She snickered, "You're kidding me!" she bared her fangs and Jay stepped forward with a growl so deep in his throat and eyes blazing that she even let Manny go instantly. Scared

Manny yelped and was pulled back inside by Jay. She gasped and stared up as his retreated back as she stood back in the house. "Get lost, Alex. Don't come back." his voice was so deep and cosmic.

Manny almost shivered then scoffed at herself. What was she doing!? Just because he saved her!? Get over it, it's Jay Hogart, and he's a friggen vampire!

"It's you who better not come back Jay," warned Alex, "You **and** Sean if you're going to help him protect these stupid little _humans!_"

He clenched his teeth, and stepped out, grabbing her throat with one hand and almost crushing it as she yelped and stared up with fear. "**I'm** the leader, and **I say** he has more time to decide weather to kill her or not."

"I'm **not **killing her." Sean spoke up, annoyed. Amy pouted, Alex rolled her eyes from Jay's grasp and Towerz scoffed.

Emma chimed in, "You're not turning me either-"

"Emma," snapped Sean, turning toward her and warned her, "Not the time to speak right now."

Jay let go of Alex and she dropped to the ground with a thud. Amy helped her up as Jay sneered at her, "Try to speak to me like that again, and I'll kill you on the spot. Don't forget who made you."

The three of them looked at him with hard looks, but nodded. A

"Go home." he ordered and they vanished.

He vanished too, making both Emma and Manny wonder where he went. Manny swallowed hard and felt her heart pounding.

"Wow." she said as Sean closed the door and turned back to them

"Jay may of handled them for now, but they won't stay gone forever." he promised with a look of fear in his eyes as he gazed between Emma and Manny.


	5. A Good Team, And A New Enemy

"So," Manny had to ask , sitting on the other side of the couch with Emma on the other and Sean pacing slowly up and down in front of them. "You're vampires. And, they want you to either kill or turn Emma."

He just nodded, more focused on something else. How the hell was he suppose to protect Emma if she went out at night?

"Why? Why can't she stay human?"

"Cause we have laws as vampires, Manny." snapped Sean, finally turning toward them, "humans can't know we exist. It's led to war before. And it was messy.."

"I'm guessing the vampires won." she squeaked, never hearing of this 'vampire' war.

"We don't mind living in the world with humans. We don't hate them, well, not all of us do." he explained, "We do need them-"

"To feed." Snapped Emma while wrinkling her nose in disgust. She looked at Sean pointedly, "He killed the pizza boy."

"Whose going to miss a pizza boy?" Sean taunted, rolling his eyes.

"His family!?" Emma snapped back and he just rolled his eyes again.

"I don't usually kill them okay? I just.. I hadn't fed because I was trying to be 'normal' around you when I got here." Sean frowned deeply, looking down and back at her. "I just wanted to build trust."

"Before you broke it again?"

"Dammit Emma! Stop fighting this! Stop fighting me!"

"You guys **are ****always** going to the Sean and Emma show," Manny said and shrugged at Emma's glare. "What? Just say yes and let him turn you. Then you can kick those vampires' butts when they come back." her eyes widened happily, "Like Amy's.." she tilted her head at Sean, "Did you _date her_ or something?"

She eyed Sean strangely, wondering if he really would. Emma looked at him too for an answer, her look turning into a jealous glare when he seemed to cough awkwardly.

"It was..nothing." he insisted. And it was. He used her a lot, for sex. Nothing else. Never cared for her. She never came close to Emma, not even a little bit.

Emma got up, glaring one last time at him and spoke mostly only to Manny, "I'm going to L3." L3 was like a club slash bar, but on week days, they opened it for the younger age to come hang out. Kind of like the Dot, but music and funner.

"Why?" Manny asked.

"To try to find Peter, and sort what went down today."

"What went down?" Sean asked, clueless.

Emma squinted her eyes at him, "I'll take care of it myself." with that, she left.

Sean clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, and he was careful not to punch her door cause with his strength? The whole house might come down with his anger right now.

"You've always let her rattle you up too much," giggled Manny, leaning back on the couch but whispered, "So cute."

Sean glared over and stated simply, "I'm going wherever she's going."

"I know." she admitted. She didn't think Emma knew he was serious about that though. "I think I'll come too." she insisted. She wanted to see how this was going to turn out.

Sean just growled and she giggled again.

She stood up and walked to the front door,. "Have to admit Sean," she said, "I missed you!"

(((***))) .

Sean now lurked in the shadows of the club, narrowing his eyes to watch Emma. Music from the band on stage vibrated around the dark club and lights flickered on and off.

It took Manny a moment to notice it was Craig, Jimmy, Marco and Spin on stage. Craig stared at her, and Spinner winked at her. She groaned, tossing her head back and went to the bar. She wished she was older to grab a drink. She needed one.

She almost felt envious of Emma. Couldn't Emma see Sean just wanted her, and forever?! That was **love**. Everlasting passionate love. Manny has never found love like that. She wished she could. And no, Craig wasn't love, that was deep infatuation and she was SO over it. She was a little over her escapades with Spinner too..

..where was her everlasting?

Meanwhile, Emma saw Peter and went over to him with another girl, tapping his shoulder.

"Peter?"

He turned, and sneered at her, "What?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Can we talk? About your _mom?"_

He clenched his jaw, glancing back at the girl he was with and nodded her off. Emma snickered and couldn't believe the girl just listened.

(((*))

Over by Sean, he leaned against the wall, trying to go unnoticed but with a face like his, a certain redhead stared at him from the bar.

Since of age, Ellie and Ashley drank at the bar, and Ellie's mouth watered staring at the mysterious guy in the corner. "Ash, who is that?"

Ashley glanced over and did a double take. "Sean Cameron." she seemed a little shocked, "He isn't around much anymore."

Ellie eyed him and asked, "Why?"

Ashley shrugged, "He just disappeared one year from Degrassi."

Suspiciously, Ellie kept her eye on him. She sat up a bit more in her spot and sipped her drink.

((**))

"Can I get a coke?" Manny asked the bartender, who knew she was underage but smirked a bit at her and nodded.

She was a** hot** underage..

_"Get us a rum and coke. Two_." said a husky voice beside her, leaning over the counter and next to her. Manny noticed the bartenders face warp into the kind of robotic face as he took the order.

"Sure."

Her eyes widened to the lean and tall figure next to her, his hair looking messy but cute messy and wearing a different shirt than before. It was a nice dark navy cotton shirt, it's sleeves rolled up his strong arms. His full lips twitched up on one side as they locked eyes. He had these really pretty icy grey eyes too. Manny couldn't look away but her mouth dropped and a little fear flashed in her eyes but also..curiosity .

Jay.

_Oh __**fucking,**__ god._

He looked back down at her as he smirked, "Dimples." he greeted. He couldn't stop staring at them, they appeared even when she didn't smile. Even if she just gulped in fear, like she did right now, they caved in her olive toned cheeks.

Manny's mouth kept hanging, and her heart began to pound. She wanted to turn, and run, but she was frozen still.

The bartender came back with their drinks, and Jay chuckled, grabbing one and pushing the other over to Manny.

"Call it a truce." he taunted playfully .

"Are you here to kill us?" she blurted out.

He raised an eyebrow, "I just said we have a truce."

"Well you're a demon, I can't exactly trust you."

He laughed, eyes twinkling in pure entertainment. She was a riot. "A demon is someone with no soul. _I have a soul."_ he whispered as if a secret.

"Could of fooled me," she taunted back, crossing her arms.

His face hardened, "Saved **you **didn't I?"

Her heart skipped, and she wished he didn't bring that up. She was starting to feel really hot in here. Did this club think it was a good idea to put up the heat when there was so many people in here?!

He then softened and couldn't help but stare down at that tiny top on her. He growled lowly in his throat, making her body tense.

..He'd been thinking about her since he left Emma's place... wondering what parts of her he liked the most, and this time it wasn't about feeding from... he was _seriously _attracted to her. Wanted her.

He grinned now and squinted his eyes at her, "I've seen you once before you know? **Maybe** twice around Degrassi. I mean, who didn't know Manny Santos and her escapades with boys who couldn't handle her even if they tried?"

"Jay." Manny suddenly gasped a little, and felt his hands slide against her curves and slowly backed her up closer to the dance floor and she had to put her hands on his arms so she didn't lose her balance. She sure as hell lost her breath though

His hands were so tight and strong on her waist. Possessive. Her own eyes filled with lust as they stared back at another curiously. Her heart pounded.

"You've seen me too, haven't you?" he taunted her.

They stood between everyone else dancing, but they didn't, not yet. Just stood there together, in the moment.

"How can one not notice the wrath you partake in?" Manny taunted him, shaking her head but a slight smile creeping out before she frowned and pouted a bit. She _had_ to stop her heart from jumping up and down excitingly. He may be dangerous and thrilling, but he was bad. Nothing good would end up from this. Plus, he was suppose to be the enemy. Yet, that made her knees more weak by the way he was looking at her like she was the most precious thing ever.

Nobody looked at her this way..

"Jay.." she shut her eyes, warning him to stop but he came in closer. His arms were so lean, fit..

She looked around for Emma, worriedly, and Jay admired that about her. Fuck, she was beautiful, caring, funny, witty, sexy. He was cursed to this human. Manny's eyes then fell on stage, remembering Spinner and Craig was still staring over but with wider eyes.

Jay watched her eyes and followed them to the singer who was looking back at her too. Jay's eyes flashed jealously and he looked back at her to see her looking down at their feet.

"_Look at me_." Jay demanded.

Manny looked up confused, but then got lost in his eyes. He glamored her. Her beautiful eyes stared up into his, he had to shake out of it to remember he was asking her a question.

"Who is that?" he demanded to know, nodding back at Craig.

She replied hypnotized, "My ex boyfriend."

Jay growled lowly and bit the end of his tongue, noticing his fangs had popped out. He's never felt _jealous_ before..

Meanwhile, in the shadows, there was **still** Sean, who was boiling with jealousy too as he watched Emma take Peter out into the back to talk.

Back with Manny, she snapped out of it and looked around. Oh right, dancing with Jay. She looked up at him, to see him already gazing intensely down at her.

"What do you want from me?" she didn't want to sound so weak, but she felt it, the passion between them.

He leaned down, and her breath stopped, he was inches from her lips, and they even almost brushed against his.. how bad she wanted to crash her lips to his now. .

"I haven't figured that one out myself, Dimples." he whispered back almost against her lips and went to pull back but then thought... .what if he kissed her?

Yeah he had this huge code of his and vampires to not have this kind of relationship with humans unless you turned them but, he couldn't resist.

Manny whimpered, feeling his lips crash to hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately back. His hands tangled through her hair, pushing his tounge against hers and growled when she moaned.

He _could_ turn her. She could be with him forever. He's never felt this way before, so sure.. was this _love?_

Manny almost fell backwards, her eyes snapped open, her mouth tingling and puffy from kissing. Jay had vanished, and she wondered where the hell he went. Her heart was going wild.

((*))

Meanwhile with Emma, Peter laughed in her face out in the parking lot.

"I don't care if my mom is threatening your future, Emma" he told her, "You shouldn't of taken me for an idiot."

"All of this, just cause I didn't want to date you?" snickered Emma, pitying him.

His eyes flashed, "You deserve anything my mom does to you." he went to turn.

Emma called after him, "Pretty sad when you need your mommy to fight your battles."

He clenched his jaw and turned around, about to storm back but something yanked him back. He was confused, since he saw nothing, until he was thrown against the wall, and Sean stood in front of him, baring fangs. Peter practically pissed his pants right there.

Emma looked around wide eyed, thankful nobody was around. What she didn't see, was Ellie in her car now, her eyes widen in horror at what she was seeing.

Vampires **were **real. And cutie from in the bar, was one of them.

Emma stepped behind Sean and Peter shook as he begged, "I-I'm sorry!"

"Are you going to tell your mom to back off?" Emma taunted. Hmm, maybe her and Sean were a good team..

Sean tightened his grip on Peter. "Yes!" Peter cried out, "I promise-oh god, don't kill me."

The backdoor opened and bunch of girls came out, giggling and drunk. Sean let go of Peter quick, and his fangs turned back to teeth. Peter stumbled and stood back up straight, pointing at Sean and at the girls who passed.

"He's a fucking monster!" he couldn't believe it when the girls just laughed harder and walked away.

Sean and Emma shared a look. "We should glamour him to forget this." Sean said.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Peter, "Or we don't, and he makes sure his mom backs off...and he remembers you."

Sean smirked and gave her a look, "What if he tells people about what I am?"

Peter looked between them wildly, "Is this your new ..._**boyfriend?**_" he spat

Sean and Emma both sent him a look of stupidity, before Emma turned back to Sean. "Manny didn't even believe me when I told her about vampires." She eyed Peter up and down, "Whose going to believe him?"

"Fine." Sean gave Peter a stern look who panted in fear and he rose an eyebrow, "What are you going to do when you go home?"

Peter answered quickly, "Find that cheat sheet, throw it out, and tell my mom to back off." he jumped when he saw Sean's eyes darken, "and I'll never go near her again." he glanced at Emma and promised, "Never."

Emma gave Sean a look. She didn't care about that part, she didn't want Peter at all. She knew he was scum now.

"You can run now." Sean said and Peter did just that.

In the shadows in her car, Ellie watched it all, and she had to get that crossbow back from Mrs H. All that her family had said, was true. The tales of vampires, all of it. Too bad the vampire she had to kill was a hottie. .and it seemed Emma Nelson from school was close to him.

Ellie narrowed her eyes as she watched the two together.

**Author Note : Uh ohh. So, Peter knows what Sean is, and so does Ellie. Will this backfire? What about Mrs H? And Aw, Jay is growing a heart for Manny. Leave a review in the box below!**


End file.
